Elsa
Elsa is played by angelofmusic1992 Personality Elsa carries herself with pride, despite being a prisoner of Briar Rose's for so long. She holds her head up high and speaks with confidence. Her powers are linked to her emotions, so when she's frightened or angry, they tend to pop out. She can be very kind to those who Briar Rose has hurt. However, she knows she's hurt people while in her service to the mad queen, and that has probably made her some enemies. Elsa's not the most sociable of persons, and finds it hard to trust people. If you gain her friendship though, she will be a loyal friend. Story So Far Elsa comes from a long line of snow queens, each one with the power to control ice and snow. She was destined to rule like them, but Briar Rose changed everything. She invaded her kingdom and killed her parents. Elsa thought she would be killed too, but instead, Briar Rose took her and kept her prisoner. She decided to try and make Elsa into a weapon, something she could use to destroy her enemies. Elsa was kept locked up all the time, sometimes in the dungeon. For a while, she defied Briar Rose whenever possible. She also tried to escape as well, until Briar Rose forced her into chains. Eventually, she gave in and started doing whatever she was told. She became empty inside, knowing that she was just a pawn in Briar Rose's game. The only solace she found came from Pitch. He was a nightmare who fed off of people's fears and nightmares, and Elsa was chock full of them since she was so afraid of Briar Rose. Pitch was the only person Elsa could talk to without getting judged, and he was the only one who didn't see her as a weapon. However, Elsa was tired of being a prisoner, so she fled from Briar Rose and went to the Eastern Kingdoms. Once there, she found a mountaintop and built her castle there. While it's not the kingdom she was born to rule, Elsa likes her new home and intends to stay there. Every so often, she goes down to the nearby town to get supplies and what-not. The townspeople help her, but are still a little wary of her since almost anyone who comes from the Western Kingdoms is usually wanted to by Briar Rose. However, the townspeople came to love her when she saved them from a group of bandits. With her ice powers, she fought the bandits off and drove them away. The townspeople have delcared her a hero. Elsa has taken on the role of the town's protector and hopes that doing some good here can right some of the wrongs she's done in the past. Relationships Briar Rose Elsa is deathly afraid of the woman. She's been tortured by the queen in every way possible, and knows how dangerous she is. She doesn't want to go within a hundred miles of her. While some people have vowed to kill Briar Rose for the wrongs she's done against them, Elsa is not one of them. She doesn't want to risk getting captured again, so she's content to let Briar Rose do whatever while she stays in the Eastern Kingdoms. Pitch Pitch is the closest thing Elsa has to a friend. The nightmare used to see her as a nice food source since Elsa's mind was constantly plagued by fears and nightmares. However, she is the one person who won't judge Elsa or try to use her in some way. Besides feeding off her fears, he's shown her more kindness than anyone else she's known, besides her parents. However, Elsa knows she can't entirely trust him, and is a bit wary of him whenever he's around. Even though Elsa is in the Eastern Kingdoms, and far away from Briar Rose, who's the source of her fears, Pitch has visited her anyway. The two are friendly towards each other, but they aren't exactly close friends, and Elsa wonders if it will stay this way or if it will change. Ophir Ophir happened to be wandering through the town that Elsa was protecting. The two managed to hit it off and Elsa helped him get some supplies. She doesn't exactly consider him a friend since it takes her a little while to trust people, but she does think he's a nice person and hopes that maybe she can see him again. Trivia Elsa used to keep track of how many people she killed under Briar Rose's service. But eventually, she killed so many that she lost count. Her powers including creating ice and snow, as well as making creations out of snow that can come to life. Her idea LA would be Emilia Clarke.